gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Start Me Up Livin' On A Prayer Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer by The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi is a mash-up featured in , the sixth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions Girls. All the girls have solos in the song with the exception of Quinn. The girls sing it as part of the second annual Boys vs. Girls' mash-up competition. LYRICS: Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls harmonizing: Oh Tommy used to work on the docks Union's been on strike He's down on his luck It's tough Oh, so tough Tina with (Brittany and New Directions Girls): Oh, we gotta (Hold on) Tina and Brittany (New Directions Girls): Ready or not (Ready or not) Rachel (with New Direction Girls): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We're halfway there Santana with New Directions Girls: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We'll make it -- I swear Santana with New Directions Girls: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer Mercedes (New Directions Girls): If you start me up (Uh!) Kick on the starter give it all you got You got it (chh), you got it (chh; you got it) I can't compete (Ooooo) With the riders in the other heats Yeah yeah! (Oh, we gotta) Mercedes and Santana (New Directions Girls): (Hold on) I'll make a grown man cry (Oh we gotta) I'll make a grown man (Got each other) Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls: Give it a shot Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We're halfway there Santana with New Directions Girls: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We'll make it -- I swear Santana with New Directions Girls: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Livin' on a prayer! Tina: Oh we gotta Mercedes with Tina: Hold on, ready or not (New Directions Girls: Ready or not) Rachel (with New Directions Girls): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Rachel (New Directions Girls): Oooooh, (Start me up) We're halfway there Mercedes: We're halfway there (Santana: Woah! Livin' on a prayer!) Livin' on a prayer! Rachel (with New Directions Girls): Take my hand and we'll make it I swear (Mercedes: Make it I swear, yeah) (Oooh) Livin' on a prayer Mercedes: Start me up (New Directions Girls: If you start me up I'll never stop) I'll never stop Santana (New Directions Girls): Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Rachel (New Directions Girls): Take my hand and we'll make it I swear (If you start me up I'll never stop) (Mercedes: Livin' on a prayer) Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Oh, we're halfway there Santana: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer (Mercedes: Livin', on a prayer) Rachel (Mercedes): Take my hand (Yeah!) and we'll make it I swear Mercedes: We're almost there (Santana with New Directions Girls: Ohhh!) Mercedes with New Directions Girls: We're livin' on a prayer Rachel with New Directions Girls: Living on a prayer Mercedes: You gotta Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions Girls: Start me up Kategorie:Videos